Ice Visit
by frozenjedi1
Summary: Anna takes and trip to Kristoffs 'cabin in the mountains' while the castle is under construction and Elsa is off dealing with 'unfinished' business in the mountains. Sometimes Kristoff gets imberrased by his former Ice Harvesters up in the mountains. Kristanna fluff. Plz review, luv that stuff
1. The escape

**A/N: so its my first frozen fic so plz don't judge, then again, its not my first fic. Anyways, message me plz. Might make this a story w/ chapters. Sooooooo enjoy and I'll give more description and opinion later**

"What's going on?" Anna said. Elsa stormed through the halls of the palace, heading towards her room. "Well, there's a whole lot of construction being done to the castle since _some people_ decided to ride around in a sleigh _inside_ the castle courtyards _in_ the spring!" Elsa fumed. It was a long story…

"Well we wanted to test out these new-"  
"Anna I heard your excuse many times and I don't need to hear it again." Elsa interrupted.

"So uh, where are we staying?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, I have to go back to the ice castle."

"What? Why?" Anna exclaimed.

"Well I have some unfinished business there." Elsa answered saying nothing more. Anna assumed she was going to take it down or fix it or something.

"Am I coming with you?"

"Of course not, but Olaf is."

"Why not?"

"Anna it's an ice palace. Everything's made of ice. You can't sleep on a fluffy snow bed like me or Olaf, ok?" Elsa said. That made Anna shut up for the most part, she learned to trust Elsa's judgment after the incident with Hans.

"Ok, ok fine, but where will I stay than?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Well I've arranged a cottage for you in town." Elsa said.

"Who's staying with me?"

"Well you could invite friends over, or make ones, but there will be guards all over the place. I mean everywhere." Elsa pointed. Anna realized Elsa was trying to tell her she couldn't escape and cause trouble. She also realized that elsa decided to lock her up in a cottage was partly because she was extremely mad at her.  
"I'll be alone, oh, how about I stay with Kristoff!" Anna jumped with the joy of her idea.

"No." Was all Elsa said.

"Why? He has a cabin in the mountain, I'll be near you." Anna smiled.

"You will be with your partner, a handsome, excited, young man, locked in a cabin for more than a weekend." Elsa stopped to look at her. Anna just stood there and smiled. Elsa gave her an expression that urged her to think more about what she was getting at.

"Pff, Kristoff would never- I mean I would never- I mean we would- I mean we wouldn't, but like not yet. So its ok!" Anna reasoned staying in her cheery attitude, even though she was lying, because all of the things she just denied, had already happened.

"No and that's final." Elsa decided. Anna trusted her judgment, but when it came to more of a _parenting _kind of judgment, like rules, worries, etc., she kind of didn't care. She knew that Kristoff was harmless, and that he was five hundred times different from Hans. I mean, she could tell, not only by the way he acted, but you could see it in his eyes. That he would see Anna and only Anna, unlike Hans who wouldn't make straight eye contact, always looking off. You could feel the sensitivity, the warmness, the trust in his heart. He didn't even want the throne, in fact, he avoided it. He hated the parties (which Hans loved), he hated the etiquette (which Hans mastered), he never liked the clothing (that Hans had wardrobes of), and he never wanted to be a king. He was an ice harvester, and that was a completely different occupation than a prince or a queen. He hated those jobs, all the responsibilities and ample amounts of respect, and the stress. He only had his eyes on the girl he loved most, and if he had to be a prince or king for her, than fine.

Elsa stormed off into her room. Leaving Anna alone in the hallway.

She was packed her things, and was bidding her goodbyes to Elsa, while leaning through the door of the carriage.

"Remember if you see Kristoff-"  
"Elsa! We won't,"

"I love Kristoff, and there is no one I'd rather you be with, but really Anna your 18 and-"  
"I won't be 18 forever, love you bye!" Anna kissed her on the cheek closed the carriage door and zoomed off, leaving furious.

Anna sat in her cottage, reading and eating chocolate covered strawberries. As the boredom contiued, she sat by the fireplace, just eating and dreaming of Kristoff. She heard a few loud thumps on the door. "Hey buddy she's my girlfriend!" She heard a dreamy, deep voice defending itself. The door swung open as a man covered in complete snow stomped his feet and pulled off he mask that cover her mouth down.

"Kristoff!" She ran up and hugged him, but suddenly shivered from the snow touching her bare skin. She hadn't seen him since yesterday, and he just said he would be back the next day. So she had been anticipating his arrival the entire day.

"Oh your cold!" She squealed.

"Yeah, sorry, it was fun though." Kristoff smirked.

"The party?"  
"Yeah." He said. He had gone to the mountains to be with his ice harvesting friends, they were having a party for some reason.

He swooped her up and carried her over to the fire place where they sat, kissed, cuddled, and talked for an hour or so.

"Can you take me with you?"

"What?"  
"To that cabin of yours in the mountain?"

"Oh that." Kristoff said looking down. "Its no place for a princess."  
"Hey, I'm not a princess, I'm your girlfriend." She commented.

"Well its no place for my girlfriend."  
"Please, I'm so bored here, and the guards are going to kick you out in a few minutes." She begged.

"Well, won't I be punished?"

"Not if no one finds out, plus I'll be punished, not you. I'll just say that you weren't there and I hopped on a carriage to the mountains." Anna reasoned excitedly.

Kristoff was about to protest, but she stopped him with a kiss, very intense, full of tongue action, kiss. She pulled away and smiled at the 'woah' expression on his face.

"Well?" She asked.

"Let me get my bag." He smiled.

She jumped in excitement, as she took a couple dresses from he wardrobe and her jacket. Kristoff came back with a rather large bag. Anna stuffed her clothes in the spacious leather pack and wrote a quick note for Lea, a friend who would be visiting in a few days. The note said that she was to pretend to be Anna fro a generous reward, and she'll be back in a few days.

She also wrote a not to the guards saying that she was bathing so they couldn't enter and that they were to only let Lea in, and not call for her departure.

Anna crammed her tiny shape into Kristoffs giant ice harvesting-tool-bag.

"Oh, by the way, the princess asked for no on to enter her cottage, since she is bathing. She also said to only allow Lea, her friend, inside. Oh, and she's staying the night, here's a note." Kristoff handed it to the guard, through the bad on the hay sled, and nudged Sven to move.

"Kristoff?" Anna whispered from the inside of the bag. He put the bag right next to him, so her head was leaning on his leg.

"Shh, don't worry, we're almost there." He assured. Anna gave somewhat of a complaining groan.

They finally reached beyond the trees, just outside the kingdom. "Ok," Kristoff said as he stopped the sled. He undid the tie on his bag and Anna gasped in a large breath of cold air.  
"Could you breathe in there?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Uh yeah, but its not as fresh as daisies in there." Anna commented while Kristoff put his tools back in.

"So how longs the ride?" Anna asked curiously.

"About an hour or so," Kristoff answered. Once he was done Anna sat on his lap just before he went back to directing Sven.

"I can't wait until it's just you and me, alone in the cabin, for a weekend…" Anna continued suggestively, leaning in more and more until Kristoff stopped her.  
"Well, we wont exactly be alone." He said looking off.

"Doesn't Sven usually stay outside?" Anna assumed.

"Yeah, but with the other reindeer." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Other reindeer? You have more reindeers?" Anna asked confused.

"No, no, other ice harvesters reindeer." He said trying to get her to catch on.

"Oh so you take care of their reindeer at your cabin, like you have a big stable and all?" Anna said rearranging the picture un her head of Kristoff's cabin, since she's never been.

"No, Anna, my cabin is in a entire area of ice harvesters." Kristoff confessed.

"What?" Anna said confused.

"I don't harvest ice alone, well usually."

"I knew that, wait, you harvest ice alone? Kristoff isn't that dangerous? What if you fall under!" Anna began gripping his shoulders tighter.

"Anna calm down, and besides I wasn't trying to say that. What I meant was is I'm not alone all the time. My cabin is where all the other harvesters are located, and my friends." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, wow, I-I didn't know that." She stuttered. She began to rethink what she had planned in a cabin, alone in the woods.

"Hey, that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Kristoff smiled. Anna smiled back at him, obviously knowing what he meant.  
"Did you have something in mind?" Kristoff asked huskily while lowering her onto the floor of the sled. He heard a annoyed grunt from Sven and unhooked him from the sled so he could wander, and return at Kristoff's call.

"Uh-huh." Anna giggled.

"What kind of plans, princess?"

"Well I'll show you…" She whispered as they kept the last half an hour to themselves.

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled in front of the sled.

"Kristoff put your coat on, its freezing!" Anna said, currently sweating.

"Anna, I'm honestly not that hot after what we just did." He smiled. Her point was suddenly inarguable, which made her giggle to herself in memory of their half an hour 'break'.

Anna eventually made Kristoff pull his coat on, along with hers, and they continued their journey.  
"So what are these 'friends' like?" She asked curiously.

"Well, they're, uh, not rocks, or reindeer." He answered plainly.

"How many are there right now?" Anna asked.

"Well, not sure. Depends on how good the ice is. If it's good, most of us are out, if it's bad most of us are in." He shrugged.

"Are they all your age?" Anna asked.

"Well, around, yes, some younger, some older. All ice harvesters though, all really, uh, friendly."

"Are there any girls there?" Anna asked.

Kristoff seemed reluctant to answer her question. "Well, not really. See that why I didn't want you to go, it's a big group of guys. Some more polite and some, well, you'll get used to them." He tried to put it.

Anna smiled in curiosity and wondered what this place was like.

Anna and Kristoff talked for the rest of the ride until they finally reached his cabin.

"Ok, here we are. Just follow me." He helped Anna out of the sled, undid Sven's ropes and lead her to the back door.  
The cabin was made of wood and stone, it was brown, and small.

"It's not much, but after your sister named me 'Ice master and deliverer' I was able to get this place." He said before opening the door.

It was small, like seen from the outside. There was a small counter and cabinet with little food. There was a bathroom next to it, and across from there was a large bed and a drawer full of clothes next to it. Directly across from the side door (which they entered from) was a fireplace and another door next to it. Anna smiled at the simplicity, she loved simple things, since she had been locked in a castle all her life.  
"Wow," she smiled looking around and sitting on the bed.  
"I know it's small, its smaller than Sven's stable at the castle-"  
"No, I like it. I, I could get used to places like this." She smiled looking around, appreciating every little thing in the house. She removed her coat and boots, as did Kristoff and went over to him. She was really excited about how there were no walls, and that it was so hard it hide away from someone here, as if you were forced to talk to them. Unlike a castle, where Elsa was locked away in her large room and separated from Anna.  
"So where did you live before this?" she asked concerned about his past, since she knew so little of it.

"Well, no where really." He shrugged, but Anna gasped.

"What?" he asked

"Well where did you sleep, eat, keep all your things?"

"I mean I would stay with the trolls, sometimes stay with my friends, find random stables, sleep in the sled…" He continued. Anna pulled him down into a tight embrace.  
"Oh Kristoff, I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

He hugged her back and looked her in the eye. "Hey, don't worry, I was perfectly happy. Yeah it was a little rough, but I didn't know any better, and I didn't want any better. And I have this, you and a beautiful Sleigh. My life's never been better." He smiled holding her shoulders. Anna smiled brightly, over joyed that she could make him this happy. She pulled him down into a deep kiss, and he returned the feeling. She felt the same. Never in her life had she'd been happier, having him and her sister was all she ever wanted.

Their kiss eventually became more intense with no interruptions, as usual. He lead her to the bed that happened to be only a few steps away. He pulled her down, squeezing her tighter, and rolled over on top of her. He ran his hand through her strawberry hair, and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Anna truly enjoyed his weight pushing down on him. She ran one hand over her broad back and the other in his blond hair. She moved her lips down his face to his neck and ended up leaving a few marks, as did Kristoff. Just when Kristoff began to pull at her bodice, he was stopped by the stomping of boots outside.  
"Oh! Wait here, don't move. I'll go talk to the guys before introducing you."  
"Why cant you introduce me now?" Anna asked sitting up with her messed up braids that made Kristoff chuckle.

"Uh, well, they might get a little excited." He said stepping out the door.

"Oh, ok." Anna said building on her curiosity.


	2. Party

**A/n: just a couple of things:**

**-Thanks for the follow/favs those were awesome response**

**-Thanks for being a kristanna shipper (I respect all ships but I feel like elsannna dominates everything in this fandom)**

**-I need to know if you guys like these long chapters that I post over longer periods of time, or do you like short chapters every day or so. I'd only be helping you guys if I knew that so tell me in the reviews**

Anna sat on the bed redoing her braids, wondering what the icemen would be like. _Probably like Kristoff,_ she assumed.

She suddenly heard loud bellowing laughs and loud heavy stomps up stairs. Anna gulped with excitement. She heard Kristoff's voice, he sounded like he was in the middle of laughing, and was trying to get his friends to quiet down. She saw the door open and Kristoff quickly close it behind him.

"Ok, so I'm about to introduce you to some of my buddies, so let me just warn you they're a little crazy, but good guys though." Kristoff said leading Anna up from the bed and half laughing. This warmed Anna's heart, whenever he would laugh like that. It was just one of the greatest things in the world to her. He sucked in a breath and opened the door.  
Five big, loud, obnoxious men began bursting through the door, holding their hands out to meet her.

"Your majesty, harry, at your service." A blonde bowed goofily.

"The names Tom!" a red head yelled.

"James," a brunette called tipping his hat.

"George m'lady." One smiled

"Oh- hello there!" Anna squeaked compared to the low voices.

The five men seem to grade Anna and smile. She shifts uncomfortably, but still smiling. Kristoff protectively puts a hand around her and pulls her closer.

"Guys calm down," he chuckles.

"So this is the lovely princess you told us about, what brings you up here Anna?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's some construction going on at the castle and I was supposed to be in this cottage but Kristoff came and-"

"Kristoff! What are ya doin' takin' a princess away to the mountains?" George asked surprised, trying to embarrass Kristoff.

"No, I wanted to go!" Anna said defensively.

"What makes you want to come up here?"

"Well I've never been to Kristoff's cabin before and-" Anna said dreamily looking up at him, pulling him closer until the men were letting they're minds take what she was saying differently.

"Oh so Kristoff finally finds his mate and wants to get the deed done up here in his isolated cabin aye?" George said in his British accent.

"What! No you guys-" Kristoff began to protest.

"No we've already done it I just wanted to leave-"

"So those are the marks all over you!" Tom yelled accusingly. The men broke put in laughter, along with Kristoff.

I guess this is funny to guys? Anna thought, because she was more embarrassed than amused.

"You've already got it done don't ya! Couldn't wait could ya Kirstoff!" The blonde laughed. Kristoff laughed along with them.

"We'll Harry when was the last time you took a woman home hm?" Kristoff giggled with the guys. Anna thought it was rather mean but no one took it to offense, she was confused by a man's sensitivity as well.

"Last time you were here! We don't see you anymore pal, always busy with the palace stuff." His friend teased.

"Well Anna's over there," he said smiling warmly and pulling her closer.

"Tell ya what, let's get back into the swing of things and invite you two over for a drink." Tom suggested

"Thanks but Anna shouldn't be over around those guys, they get a little, well, crazy at the bar." Kristoff tried to explain to Anna

"Nonsense when we have the ladies over we take 'em" George protested.

"Yes but Anna's a princess and nothing's to happen to her." Kristoff said professionally.

"Are you some guard or something? Come on have some fun!"

"Yeah Kristoff I want to go." Anna smiled encouragingly.

Kristoff sighed. "Alright," and the five men cheered in triumph.

Kristoff's friends left and decided to meet up at the 'bar' (what's supposed to be a kitchen but they just stuff it with alcohol) in fifteen minutes. Kristoff was reasonably worried, because what Anna just saw wasn't nearly as obnoxious as what was coming.

"Woah- woah there." Kristoff stopped as Anna was about to button up her dress. She was wearing a casual ball gown that was meant for outdoor picnics. It was the same pattern as the one she wore to coronation but it was slimmer, and it didn't have strips.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You can't- you shouldn't go like that." Kristoff restated.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Well, the guys… they're just men who don't see women for long periods of time stuffed in a room and get a little tipsy at the end of the day." Kristoff said reasonably.

"And I can't wear this because?" As if his answer wasn't enough.

"They'll get excited or something, of course they won't do anything, I promise you, they just get all loud and start teasing more and so many questions," He said a little unsure and nervous of her reaction. Anna realized he was sounding like Elsa, who in the first place, didn't want her to go.

"Kristoff, I'll be next to you the whole time, no one will touch me." She reassured. Instead of immediately arguing, or acting dumb founded, she decided not to argue with Kristoff (she hated arguing with him) because she cherished their trust and healthy relationship and never liked arguments with him.

"Anna, can you just put on a long sleeve shirt underneath?" He pleaded. He was bugging Anna more, but she tried to go for a diplomatic solution.

"Kristoff I really don't need to." She responded.

"Anna you don't know what they're like though. I trust most of them but others can get a little iffy on the whole 'personal space' idea when they're on their tenth drink. And it doesn't take to long to get there. I've seen what happens when guys bring their girlfriends, its really hectic. And Anna, you a princess, our princess." He spoke with true concern. Anna saw this, and felt bad for fighting him, but really didn't like the idea of showing up completely covered in clothing.

"Tell you what, I'll change my corset, trust me it will make the difference."

"Will it now?" Kristoff asked unknowing of 'the steps to making a girl look pretty'.

"Yes, here unbutton this," Anna said turning around and motioning for Kristoff to undo the buttons on her back. Once that was done, she undid her corset laces, without facing him knowing it would lead to other events…

Kristoff sat back watching her get changed, making sure she didn't notice him. He was excited for her to meet his friends, but he was more focused on the post-party events. He smiled at the thought.

"Vuala," she said turning around. Her dress was still showing skin, but not as suggestingly. Kristoff still wasn't comfortable, but he knew he couldn't reason without being a control freak. "Ok," he sighed. Anna squealed and sat over on his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm soooo excited." She said jumping up and down on his lap.

"Yup" he sighed dreadingly.

"Come on you bloody snoggers and get out her!" A scottish voice yelled.

"Coming!" Kristoff yelled back. He lifted Anna onto her feet, and took in one last breath before opening the door.

"Welcome home Kristoff!" An older man with a large mustache and naturally loud voice yelled at the bar. He slapped a huge jug of beer on the table and slid it over to Kristoff who was currently at the front door with Anna.

"Oh," Anna said surprised and excited at the same time.

"Ey, there be his girl!" One yelled in the back. All the men cheered as if they were given the month off. Kristoff blushed, but his grip tightened on Anna's hip.  
"Let me see her!" One man yelled walking over. He took her by the arm and looked sharply in her eye, "Oh yes crystal eyes, soft hair, and what do you know, no ring! Haven't popped the question have ya boy?" The man yelled. Kristoff pulled Anna back immediately and laughed "Shut your mouth Leo."

Anna and Kristoff found a group of seats in the corner with all of his close friends and others listening to them for some reason. They sat down next to them and Tom yelled "This is the girl I'm talking about!" All of the men turned to her about to quiz her.

"Where you from sweet?" A man asked surprisingly respectfully.

"uh- Arendelle," Anna stated confidently.

"Oh you a farmer?" Another continued.

"No-no, I'm a-" She felt a nudge from Kristoff that motioned a 'don't continue' message. She turned to him and whispered "What am I?"

"She's a princess!" The blonde yelled.  
"All of the men bowed and Anna blushed.

"Please, heh, sit down. I-I'm not princess right now." She said jokingly. All of the men laughed.

"What a girl Kristoff has got himself!" A man commented.

"Have you ever had a night with this mountain man before?" A man asked from the back and Kristoff decided to go. Anna stopped him. She felt as if she was getting tested, or proving her and Kristoff's maturity.

"Yes, in fact we did," she answered looking up at Kristoff who had his head in his hands. She could see why…

"How long ago?"  
"A very short time ago." She said unknowing to what she was doing. All of the men broke into awe and laughter, Kristoff was laughing too. She was all confused about what hey find humorous, mean, interesting, it was all very strange.

"Kristoff how often?" The red head asked.

"Well just every now and again." Kristoff said smoothly and then broke out into a fit of laughter with them men. Anna even chuckled too, now, certain topics weren't so awkward and wrong in this world. She was getting it, and she enjoyed it better than palace humor and palace manners and palace morals and it was all so much harder and complex than this.

"Where'd you find a lady of such class?"

"Well she wanted to find the queen, you know, that story?" The men nodded. Anna giggled at the term 'that story' and Kritsoff's way of communicating to his friends.

"Well she's her sister, and she was looking for her. She needed a trip to the North Mountain, got her there, down, and we hit it off afterwards." He smiled rubbing her side. Anna smiled back at the short but sweet summary while all the men yelled different things.  
"Would the princess like a drink?" A man asked by the booze cabinet.

"Uh-" Kristoff was interrupted by Anna.  
"Yes please!" She yelled. All of the men cheered her on but Kristoff looked at her with concern.

"Here you are m'lady." She was handed a large jug of bear that all the men seemed to have already had five of and were still sober.

"Anna that's too heavy for you." Kristoff said stopping her.

"Naw, it's beer, its not bad." She giggled as she began to drink it. Little did Kristoff know, that she knew nothing of size to alcohol tolerance.

In the time she was drinking she was unstoppable. She had undid braids and her dress was ruffled.

"She's a fun one Kristoff!" A man yelled.

"You bet I am!" She yelled clearly.

"Anna, lets go, you've had to much." Kristoff giggled on his third.

"Uhhhhhhh no I haven't!" She said childishly halfway through her second.

"Yes, you have now lets go before this gets dangerous." He said protectively.

"Nooooo but Kristoff I'm having fun."  
"You can have fun later." He smiled. Anna flew her glass in the air, while no one seemed to notice, and flung her arms around his neck.

"When you say later, do you mean undressed in your room?" She whispered clumsily. Kristoff had an idea. "Yep come on feisty pants." He smiled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder effortlessly.

"Bye friends!" She yelled at the ice men.

"Bye Anna!" They all yelled back in harmony as if they had all become friends with her personally within an hour.


	3. More Party

**a/n: **

**Ok so I don't really have any reviews and I love that I'm getting all this feedback but like if you guys could talk to me that would be awesome. But thank you to the person that did review, your cool. **

**Sorry for the same theme and lousy intro for it, I just wanted to do more with this prompt.**

"Kristooffffffff" Anna moaned hanging off of him.  
"Anna if you won't walk, I'll carry you, and there is no way of getting out of that."  
"Can we please go back and see my friends?" She slurred.

"Anna, I don't want you to get hurt and- you know what I'm not even going to reason because you cant even understand m-" He looked behind him once he felt the weight on his shoulder disappear and run back to the lodge.

"Anna get back here!" Kristoff yelled after her.

"Come and get me!" She yelled back. They had only taken five steps from the door, so by the time Kristoff took his first step she was in the door.

"Hey look who it is!" The men yelled. Anna yelled, "Hide me!" And they all channeled a pathway into a tiny corner cabinet on the floor. She stumbled into a crawl and as she proceeded forward the men closed the channel. Kristoff walked in looking around.

"The bad man's back." Harry giggled. Kristoff shut him up with a joke that lead into balling laughter, but, Kristoff had no time for distractions, he had to find Anna.

He heard a cabinet making noise in the corner. Since he knew this place like the back of his hand, he nudged the guys over and went over to the cabinet where Anna had climbed in. He subtly knocked.

"Anna…" He said gently. He heard a giggle.

"We have to leave."

"Kristoff!" One of his friends yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"How about she stays, but doesn't drink?" His friend tried to compromise.

"No," He simply said, than he heard five million protests in response.

Suddenly, Anna jumped from the tiny cabinet and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. He stood up, holding her to his chest.  
"Come on Anna-" But he was stopped by a kiss, followed by more kisses planted all over his face.  
"Please-Let-Me-Stay-For-A-Little-Longer," She said between kisses.  
"Ok-ok-ok!" He shook. I giant cheer came from the crowd. No way in hell would he let anything bad come to Anna, ever. He didn't want to let Anna run around drunk, but he knew all the guys for years. He's seen girls come and go, and none of them ever being harmed, or even touched. He knew exactly who each and every one of those guys was, and what they were about. He trusted them. He was only worried about Anna getting physically injured, like hitting her head, falling, scratching something, etc.

Anna pranced on over to Kristoffs closest group of friends who were all at a table, and began talking.

"Let's play a game!" She squealed.

"What kind of game?" They asked.  
"A fun one, duh." She said seeming ten years younger. All the men laughed.

"Hey Kristoff get over here!" Tom yelled.

"Ugh fine." He rolled his eyes. He walked over, picked Anna up, sat down, than sat her on his lap.  
"How about truth or dare?" Anna suggested.  
"Alright then! Bring it!" Harry yelled. Kristoff put his head in his hands.

"Ok, James! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you too…" she wasn't sure what to ask him since she didn't know him that well. Kristoff tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Dare him to tackle Will Johnson."  
"I dare you sir, to tackle Will Johnson!" She screamed. The men at the table looked behind to an open area where some ice harvesters were doing some sort of arm wrestling challenge. A man in line who towered over many was watching with a stern look. James raised his eyebrows at Anna and said "Challenge accepted."  
Kristoff broke into laughter behind Anna and she began to laugh too. James walked over very formally, tapped the man on the shoulder, and jumped on top of him, knocking him on the ground. Everyone broke into laughter as they watched the two dueled on the floor like two brothers. Anna smiled at how closely knit the community was.

He returned, hair ruffled, but laughing. "The guy knows how to fight," He sighed.

"But not as good as James the world champion bouter!" Everyone laughed at the comment.

"You've got that right," he said goofily.

"Tom! Truth or dare?" She continued.

"Truth," The men gave negative sound that ended with a few friendly shoves.

"Does anyone-" Anna stopped to chuckle of awkwardness. "Like guys here?" All of the men broke out into hysteria, including Kristoff who almost fell back.

"Anna, Anna, Anna… You're quite the funny one aren't ya dear?" Said George.

"Well do they?" She pushed. The boys had to fight a fit of laughter for Kristoff to respond. "No-" He laughed.

"Ok, ok, you guys need a dare." Tom pointed out.  
"Fine!" Anna said after sipping an alcoholic drink and Kristoff pulling it away.  
"I dare you too… hm…" They all sat thinking and whispered to themselves while Anna was trying to grab the drink from Kristoff.

"Alright, Anna, we dare you to give Kristoff the most slobbish kiss of his life." George said.  
"W-well, pucker up Kristopher…" She said pulling a streak of hair from her face.

"Its Kristoff and guys this isn't a good-" But he was cut off by a open mouth gaping over his. Kristoff tried to pull away but it wasn't really working and was forced it feel Anna trying suck his mouth off for a while. When he looked at his friends they were practically falling off their chairs, again. Kristoff shook his head and wiped off Anna's spit from his face.

"Ok Kristoff you gotta do the same!"

"O you mean another round of you and Sarah's nightly make out session!" Kristoff replied to George.  
"Hey it came with a rewarding outcome." He shrugged as the men joked.

"Well go on now," The men nudged.

"Alright here it goes." Krisoff sighed. He went over to Anna who sat there innocently drinking, but was stopped by Kristoff covering her mouth with his. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't unpleasant to her. She enjoyed it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging at his collar, and kissed him back. She heard an even larger roar from the men but was too drunk to care. Kristoff pulled back a little confused why she kissed him back but didn't really pay much attention to it.  
"Alright you two explorers," Tom coughed. "Truth or dare?" He asked again.  
"Truth, please!" Kristoff exclaimed getting a humorous response from the boys.  
"Ok then, have you two ever screwed around in a barn?"

"Yes!" Anna answered, Krisoff put his head in his hands as the men looked at each other in amazement.

"Have you ever gone anywhere else when you screw?" James giggled. "Oh yea, Kristoff has gone here, here, here, here, here, here, oh and here, here and here, and everywhere!" Anna giggled. She obviously misunderstood the question and was pointing to her neck, collar bone, breasts, leg, stomach, and everywhere in between her thighs. The men looked at Kristoff in surprise, and he's about to pick her up and drag her away, but she resisted.

"Well then guess who's a big boy now!" James commented. Everyone laughed, including Kristoff, but Anna just sat there innocently.  
"And how about you there hm?" Pushed George.

"Oh well I've gone here, here, here, and here. He's really big so it's hard for me to get around, and I'm always under him all the time so it's really difficult." Anna said yelling in an odd tone. All the men laughed and fell off their chairs, laughing on the floor instead. They started to like drunk Anna.

"O-ok Anna, w-we should g-go." Kristoff said between gasps of laughter. "You're really drunk now." He said grabbing her waist and flinging it over his shoulder.

"No wait! We're not done!" She yelled. She wiggled until ship slipped under his loose grasp and went back to the table.

"Anyways," she said pushing her hair back and taking a sip of Tom's drink.  
"Where were we?" She slurred.

"Right," Harry said. "So tell me, has Kristoff ever gotten to any trouble at the palace?"

"Oh well not really. Elsa really likes him, but one time we were kissing in my bed and she walked in and ended up freezing the fire!" She explained childishly. "Really now?"

"Yeah! And she even apologized and left! Just like that! And when Kristoff went on his next ice harvesting trip, she screamed at me! She locked me in my room for a week, and when he came back, she told him I was sick for two days! And said I didn't want to get him sick and wouldn't let him in! Such a liar…"

"Did you tell him though?"

"Of course! I never want to hurt Kristoff's feelings, everrrr!" She exclaimed laying back on the seat. She looked back at Kristoff who was caught in a conversation with an old friend and was constantly eyeing her to make sure she wasn't hurting herself.

"So Kristoff has never gotten into trouble, ever?" They pushed.  
"Well, there's this one staff member Kai, who has been with me since I was a baby, he's always watching Kristoff. He always asks him questions like 'what do you intend on doing with the princess tonight sir? What have you done with the princess sir? Do you plan on proposing on the princess sir? How many times have you visited the princess's bedroom sir?' As if he doesn't know! And I'm like shut up Kai! He walks in on us all the time in every room!"

The men enjoyed hearing this because Kristoff had left for months, barely visiting them. They wanted to know how their friend was doing and make fun of him for it.

"Let's play a game." Said Harry. "It's called never have I ever." Anna giggled in excitement. "How do you play?"  
"Well we get a bunch of shots, fill 'em up, and we say something we have never done, and if you've done it you have to drink the shot." James explained. Anna jumped up in excitement. "Let's play!"

George took some random cups and filled them with alcohol, but filled Anna's with water, she was too drunk to notice anyway. They all sat down ready to play.

"Ok, never have I ever… played strip poker," A couple guys drank, including Anna.  
"George really?" James commented. "What can I say, I made a million firsts that night,"

"Anna?"

"Oh well, me and Kristoff played in the barn when we were bored, and we brought Elsa in too. Elsa won and me and Kristoff were down to our underwear, I even had to take off my corset in front of my sister!" Anna squeled. The men laughed a deep bellow. "Well, I hid behind Kristoff, so she didn't see anything." And they laughed even more.  
"Ok, so, Never have I ever… Screwed anyone in my sled," Harry drank, and Anna was about to drink it, but ran over to Kristoff who was in the middle of his conversation. "Kristoff you have to drink this!" She said shoving the tiny cup in his face. "W-what Anna! Why?" He asked. "You've screwed me in your sled! Duh." Anna giggled. That had to be one of the most awkward things Anna had said to him, and he couldn't take it. He bent down laughing his heart out and looking at the guy who were doing the same thing.

"Ok, ok, ok let's get back to business." Tom said sarcastically. "Never have I ever…" He eyed Anna trying to think of a question that would embarrass Kristoff.

"Blowed anyone" Tom whispered. James slapped his arm reminding him that there was a lady present, and to continue the use of acceptable language. Whenever it was just guys they would cuss like it was another language.

"What's that?" Anna asked. Tom whispered it to her and her eyes widened. The guys chuckled at her reaction. She sat back down, giggled to her self, and sheepishly drank. All of the men reacted with a large Oooooooo sound that caught Kristoff's attention.  
"Oh what now?" Kristoff complained.

"Well, Anna here told us a little something."  
"Apperently someone likes to-" Anna shut his mouth with her hand and whispered what happened to Kristoff. Kristoff sighed and did his usual manly chuckle. Anna returned.

"Never have I ever…" Anna said. "I don't know." She couldn't think of something. "Because you've done 'em all deary." George laughed.

"Well I've never kissed anyone but Kristoff!" She said proudly. All the guys looked at her confused. "So you've never been with anyone but Kristoff?" Harry asked. "Well, yes, but I didn't know anything then, like I wanted to marry him that day." The men gasped. "You know what your doin' with this guy right?" James questioned. "Yes! Of course. Hans wanted me for my throne," She covered her hand over her the side of her mouth and whispered, "And Kristoff doesn't even want to be king, I mean, I don't want to be queen either." The men smiled at her, happy that Kristoff found a good girl. They knew that he wasn't taking advantage, because Kristoff wasn't that kind of guy. In fact he was the kindest, and most sensitive out of the group.

"So you didn't kiss the guy you were gonna married?"

"Well, no, he was supposed to because my sister froze my heart, but instead he tried to kill me. I went to get Kristoff but he was about to kill my sister when Kristoff was going to save me, so I died and froze, but Elsa hugged me and it was all better." Anna was too drunk to get upset over it. It left the men confused, but they just continued. Anna continued to play, until she passed out almost instantly. Her face was flat on the table, and the guys waved Kristoff over. Kristoff saw Anna passed out. He tucked his arm under her legs and began to pull her up, but she gripped the table in protest. "No, Kristoff I don't want to..." she whined.

"Come on Anna we have to go, you fell asleep you're tired." Kristoff reasoned.

"But I'm having fun…"  
"You're falling asleep Anna, come on, let's get in bed." Kristoff said as if they were already in the cabin.

"Oh-ok" She mumbled. The guys waved him off, and James shed a tear. Kristoff chuckled as he nodded goodbyes to people and carried Anna out the door.

"Kristoff…." She groaned failed on the bed. Kristoff had taken off her cloak and boots.  
"Yes?" he answered gently.

"Come lay with me." She said opening her arms.

"Hold on." He moved his hands up her dress and pulling down her stockings. He then joined her up on the bed.

"Anna you can't fall asleep in this dress."  
"It's ok…" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Anna I sleep next to you every night, one of us is going to tear it. Just, roll over." Anna flipped over on her tummy and he began to undo the ties on her back and eventually pulled off her dress to there was only a underdress on. Anna decided to take that off herself for no particular reason, so she ended up naked under the covers. Kristoff sighed and made a low chuckle.

"Now will you lay with me?" She said innocently forgetting she was naked.

"Uh-huh" Kristoff chuckled. He got under the covers and hugged Anna from behind.

"I liked your friends." Anna mumbled, still a little woozy.

"Me too, glad you approve." He responded.

"So how long until you have to be back in the kingdom?"

"I'm not sure…" Kristoff realized she was still drunk, so he figured he would ask her in the morning.

"Kristoff?"  
"Hm?"

"Can we have sex?" Anna asked completely innocent. Kristoff flopped on his back trying to hold back the fit of laughter that escaped his mouth. She was too drunk to really care.  
"I don't know Anna, I think you're a bit too drunk for that." Kristoff said between laughs. He didn't want to take advantage, because when ever they did it, they were always serious about it.

"Please…" She said sitting on top of him.

"How about in the morning."

"No. Now" She slurred.

"Ok, I have a trick." Kristoff said standing up off the bed.

"Oooooo ok!" Anna said sitting up forgetting she was naked, again.

''Close your eyes for ten minutes, lying down. I swear it'll be so much better." Kristoff lied.

"Oh ok." She laid down closing her eyes. "I'll do the same thing, but you have to keep your eyes closed, or else it doesn't work."

"Ok, got it." Anna said excited.

Kristoff laid there for five minutes until he heard her snoring, he smiled at her adorable sleeping habits.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna woke up on top of something, and her chin tucked in something soft and warm. This was comforting, but she soon felt a pounding headache. She also realized she wasn't wearing anything.  
"Owww…" She groaned. She heard a deep, familiar bellow from the warm soft thing she was next too. She sat up a little, holding the covers to her chest. She looked to find Kristoff looking down at her.  
"Morning feisty pants." He teased. "Morning ice man." Anna responded clumsily. Kritsoff chuckled at how terrible she was at comebacks, but it was all the more adorable. Anna sat up completely, forgetting the covers, Kristoff had to hold back his laughter.  
"Owww." She felt the sensitivity of her headache. Kristoff sat up to face her. She sat on his lap as he pushed a strand of hair away.

"Had fun last night?"  
"What even happened?" She asked.  
"I'll tell you later, it was a lot of stuff." Kristoff answered. Anna sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on the end of his broad shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small back and kissed the side of her neck.  
"What do you want to do today?" She mumbled in his shoulder.

"I had some ice harvesting to do." He sighed.

"OOOh Let me come with you!" She squealed.  
"Anna, I don't think it's the safest thing,"  
"Why not? If you do it every day then I can at least watch." She pouted.

"Anna, I've been doing it all my life. I know where to step, what to cut, where to cut, when to step." He disagreed.

"Well I'll just stay in one spot."

"Anna, you and I both know that won't happen."

"What about the sleigh?" She suggested.

"I'd have to keep it on land if you were on it."  
"Fine, but just let me go with you, pleassseeee," She begged.

"Alright fine, but only if you're on land. I'll get one of the guys to stay with you on our rotat-" He was cut off by Anna squeezing him and pushing him back on the bed.

"I'm gonna go ice harvesting!" She squealed laying her hands on his chest.

"No, you're going to watch." Kristoff corrected holding her waist.

"Shhhh," She hushed putting her finger on his mouth goofily.

"Do not ruin my happy moment…" She kidded.

"Speaking of happy, I remember last night, right before we went to bed, I asked you something, and you said in the morning…" She said slowly lowering her face to his.

"Yeah and I also made you go to sleep," He chuckled.

"Do you think you could fulfill my request now?" She whispered in his ear.

"Of course your majesty," He replied flipping her back on the bed. She giggled in amusement as he planted numerous kisses on her face.

They lied on the bed, not moving for about ten minutes. They just giggled and talked in each other's embrace under the covers.

"I have to get ready," Kristoff sadly sighed.

"And so do I!" Ana said popping up. She sat on the edge of the bed, put on one of Kristoff's palace robes and walked over to the bathroom.  
"Kristoff was I naked all night?" She asked.

"Yep," He said still laying in bed.

"I'm assuming it was your doing?" She questioned.

"Actually, no, I pulled off your dress and left you alone. You decided to take off everything else." He answered.  
"And you expect me to believe that?"  
"Well you don't have to, you were drunk," He shrugged.

Anna went out of the bathroom having brushed her hair and washed her face. She went into Kristoff's closet and pulled out his mountain man attire. She went into his tools bag, where her stuff was, and pulled out a green dress, boots, and a cloak.

Changed in the bathroom, while explaining to Kristoff why she chose to change in the bathroom. She came out in a summer dress, similar to the one she wore on the day she gave Kristoff his new sled.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Kristoff said sitting up.

"Getting ready," She said cheerfully.

"Not like that, it's way to cold for that."

"What? Really?" She asked confused.

"Oh yeah, what we climbed in before, wasn't much," He answered.

"Oh, ok well what should I wear than?" She asked innocently.

"Here, take these, and these, and this, and oh wait you have mine." He put on his pants, and handed her two blankets, mittens, what looked like a sleeping bag, and began to hand her a hat, but realized she had his with her. He smiled at the memory and hugged her, she returned a smile against his chest.  
"Ey, you bloody lovers done in there yet?" They heard a familiar voice yell.  
"George let 'em take their time, we never rushed you."  
"Well I wanted to take a sleigh down with them that's all, but if Kristoff's gonna take the whole day to-"  
"Hi there!" Anna interrupted bursting through the door.

"There she is!" Tom called, all the men squeezed her in one big group hug.  
"How's the little drunk doin'?"  
"Harry," James scolded.

"Actually fine. Im sorry about that whole performance last night I just wanted to prove to Kristoff-"  
"Ye got nothin' to prove! He never drinks the big lug!" George yelled.

"ReallY?" Anna asked surprised.

"You betch ya, he only has one jug, that's it. Never seen the man drunk in my life except for George's birthday." Harry added.  
"That was some night." James nodded looking down.  
"What'd they do now?" Kristoff yelled walking out the door. He had sack slung behind his back, replacing his tools bag.

"Just saying morning to your lady that's all" James said.

"Sorry about them Anna, bunch of 'snoggers'" Kristoff teased at George.  
"Ey that's a normal word back at home you know."  
"Cant wait to here Mr. And Mrs. Smith walk in on Sarah and you and yell 'George you snogger!' at the both of you."  
"My life would be complete." Tom added rising the laughter.

"So Kristoff are ya taken the lady alone or can we hop in?"  
"She's Anna and yes I am-"  
"No they can come!"  
"Suit yourself" Kristoff warned. Anna giggled as the men cheered. They all jumped in the back followed by Kristoff's scolding.

"So how long's the ride?" Anna asked.  
"Depends where we're goin'" James answered.

"I was thinking about a thirty-sixty minute way up?" Kristoff suggested.

"Sounds good to me." George agreed.

"So, how's it been with you too?" Tom asked after a pause.

"I figured you had a pretty good idea by now Tom," Kristoff chuckled under his breath.

"Well yeah but that was drunk Anna."  
"Drunk Anna tells the truth!" Anna pointed out.

"She does," Kristoff agreed.

"So all that was true last night?"  
"Well-" Kristoff began.

"Probably, I mean the only other time I ever got drunk was at a part Elsa hosted and I ended up telling a couple important people embarrassing stories about Elsa and-"  
"So she did tell the truth when she said-"  
"George, shut it!" Kristoff stopped laughing afterwards.

"So, Anna, you fitting with this block of ice lately?"

"Fitting?"  
"It's a term for living with," Kristoff answered for Anna.

"Oh, than yes." Anna responded.

"Bet it's a bit of an adventure ey?" George commented.

"Well, I'm always showing him around the castle, which isn't very fun. Otherwise yeah, he's an adventure." Anna said looking at him lovingly. Kristoff returned a identical glare.

"And the down side?" James asked.

"Well, you see sometimes he can make a mess of things…"  
"How so?" Kristoff pushed.

"Well that one time you slept walked or and I couldn't wake you up and you literally knocked over every single object in my room." Anna said plainly.

"That was out of my control," Kristoff reasoned. The men laughed and joked at Kristoff in response.

"What about the time you started to bite me in your sleep?" Kristoff shot at her.

"What?"  
"Yeah, you kept eating my arm and I had to wake you up, than you yelled at me, than you started complaining about me ripping your dress in you sleep or something-"  
"The dresses! Don't even get me started on those. You can't take the time to untie the lace, or pull off my skirt. No you have to just rip it like an animal!" She yelled. Sven grunted and Anna apologized. The men were hysterically laughing now, including Kristoff who couldn't really help it when his friends were laughing.

"Do you see this?" He asked Anna pointing to the gold finish.  
"And this? And this?" He pointed to the dents in the floor and the scratch marks on the seat, and the red lines on his neck.  
"Yeah," Anna mumbled.

"Someone likes to take out their claws when they get excited!" Kristoff yelled.

"Well I don't know I just grab onto stuff,"  
"Not only 'stuff', you scratch me too!" He said. "See this?" He pulled down his collar a little bit on his jacket. There were red marks and scratches all over his neck. "That's from this morning!" He complained.

"Oh yeah well you see this?" She pulled her waistband down a little bit, showing read and purple marks. "That's from you!" She squealed. "And see this long stich? That from you too!" She said pointing to a long sew going up her dress. "And this right here-"

"Have you ever told me to stop?" Kristoff pointed out. Anna glared at him angrily and he glared at her.

"No." She said plainly changing her expression.  
"Exactly." Kristoff smirked.

"Hey you never told me to stop either!"  
"Well I'm not really focused on my neck whenever we're doing that Anna! And I don't think you are either!" Kristoff pointed. Anna sat there arms crossed, annoyed with his tone more than his compliant.

"Alright than." James finished.  
Anna and Kristoff both sat there, looking in opposite directions, and shared the same grumpy expression.

The men began to talk and laugh as usual, Kristoff would join in with them, and when he would, Anna would just talk to Sven. She slowly began to see why Kristoff hung out with him so much, he was just so easy to talk to.


End file.
